republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 FA Cup
The 2017–18 FA Cup was the 129th season of the world's oldest association football knockout competition; The Football Association Challenge Cup, or FA Cup for short. As in the previous year, 762 clubs were accepted for the competition. The competition commenced on 12 August 2017 with the Extra Preliminary Round and concluded on 12 May 2018 with the Final, held at Wembley Stadium. The final was contested by 2017 winners Manchester United and 2013 winners Liverpool. Originally, the winners were to qualify for the play-off round of the 2010–11 UEFA Europa League. However, as Manchester United won the 2017–18 Premier League and the League Cup (and did not need the FA Cup winners' berth), and Liverpool qualified for the UEFA Champions League through their fourth-place finish, the berth was given to Manchester City, the seventh-placed team in the Premier League. Manchester United won 3-0 in the final to retain the trophy. Teams First Round Proper Teams from Leagues One and Two entered at this stage, along with the winners from the Fourth Round Qualifying. The draw was made on 22 October 2017 with ties played in the week beginning 3 November 2017. Metropolitan Police of the Isthmian League Division One South (eighth tier) were the lowest ranked team left in the competition at this stage, and they made it through to the second round thanks to a shock 2–1 win away to League One side Exeter City. Second Round Proper Matches in the Second Round Proper took place on 25 and 26 November 2017 and involved the 40 winning teams from the First Round Proper. For the second round in succession, the lowest ranked team left in the competition was Metropolitan Police of the Isthmian League Division One South (eighth tier). They held League One giants Burnley to a 1–1 draw at Turf Moor, but were unable to repeat their heroics of winning at Exeter City in the First Round in the replay, losing 4–0 at home to the Clarets. † – After extra time Third Round Proper The draw for the Third Round took place on Sunday 26 November 2017 at Wembley Stadium. Premier League and Football League Championship teams entered at this stage, joining the winners from the Second Round and completing the entrants. The majority of fixtures took place on 30 December and 31 December 2017, with snow postponing several matches until mid-January. Boston United and Stafford Rangers, both from the Conference North (6th tier), were the lowest ranked teams left at this stage. Boston impressed in their match at Chelsea, despite losing 1–0, while Stafford were thrashed 4–0 by League Two Bradford City. † - After extra time Fourth Round Proper The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Sunday 31 December 2017 at Wembley Stadium. Fixtures took place over the weekend of 20 and 21 January 2018. AFC Wimbledon of the Conference National (5th tier) were the lowest ranked team left at this stage. However, they failed to make it through to the Fifth Round, losing 3–0 to Premier League giants Chelsea. Fifth Round Proper The draw for the Fifth Round, conducted by Peter Shilton and Pauline Cope, took place on Sunday 21 January 2018 at Wembley Stadium. Fixtures took place over the weekend of 10 and 11 February 2010. Bradford City from Football League Two (4th tier) were the lowest-ranked team left at this stage, but they went out 4–1 to Premier League side Chelsea. Category:Leubantia